This invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, exercise devices which permit mutually independent movement of a user""s arms and legs.
Many exercise devices are known which permit a user to move the user""s arms or legs in such a manner that the arms or legs, as the case may be, are strengthened due to such movement. Typically, however, known exercise devices permit movement of only the user""s legs, or only the user""s arms. An exercise device which permits movement of the user""s arms and legs would enable the user to minimize the time spent exercising.
Exercise devices which permit simultaneous movement of the user""s arms and legs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,576 (Johnson) discloses a therapeutic leveraging device for use in straightening or flexing a kneejoint of the human body. The therapeutic leveraging device disclosed is for use with only one leg. The therapeutic leveraging device includes a harness to which an end of a line cord is anchored. The line cord passes through a pulley block secured to an ankle cuff to handles attached to the user""s hands. Because the line cord connects the relevant portions of the device through pulleys, movement of the user""s leg in the device requires corresponding, simultaneous movement of the user""s arms. The therapeutic leveraging device does not permit mutually independent movement of the user""s arms and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 821,783 (Clease) discloses an apparatus including a collar, grips and stirrups, which permits a user to move the user""s arms and legs simultaneously. The collar is fitted around the user""s neck, and the user""s hands and feet are inserted into the grips and stirrups respectively. However, as disclosed, a single cord connects the collar, the grips and the stirrups. The apparatus does not permit mutually independent movement of the user""s arms and legs.
There is therefore a need for an exercise device which can be used to exercise the user""s arms and legs mutually independently.
In a broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an exercise device comprising an elongate anchor bar assembly for anchoring the exercise device and an elongate foot bar assembly which is movable relative to the anchor bar assembly. The foot bar assembly has at least one foot restrainer for restraining a user""s feet. The exercise device also includes a foot coupling assembly for connecting the foot bar assembly to the anchor bar assembly. The foot coupling assembly has at least one anchor end attached to the anchor bar assembly and at least one foot bar end attached to the foot bar assembly. The exercise device also includes a hand grip and a pair of hand coupling members. Each hand coupling member has a secured end and a free end, each secured end being attached to one of the anchor bar assembly and the foot bar assembly, and the free ends being attached to the hand grip, so that the hand grip is movable relative to the anchor bar assembly and the foot bar assembly.